


You Are Not Tony Stark Vol. 2

by eliotandq



Series: You are not Tony Stark [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Mother-Son Relationship, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, mama bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "You have an incoming call, boss lady.""Send it to voicemail, I have a meeting.""It's a call from Midtown High School."Or, Flash is an asshole and Peter loses his shit.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: You are not Tony Stark [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458265
Comments: 24
Kudos: 428





	You Are Not Tony Stark Vol. 2

**Author's Note:**

> You should probably read previous work :)
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS  
> I do not want to say it. But I am gonna say it. That's it. This is the end. And I am so sad about it because this is my precious baby. I love this universe that I created and I don't want it to end, but I kind of feel that it is. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Thank you all for reading, kudos, and comments you left here. <3 I have a new story on my profile I wanted you to be better, if you are interested.

Peter has never been a violent person. Not even as a Spider-man. He always avoided violence for as long as he could. But he couldn't avoid it today. 

MJ had lunch outside and Ned was sick, so there was no one to stop him in the dining room. He really didn't want to do it. But he had improved his senses and heard every word Flash said. And he was angry. He stood angrily from the table and walked over to Flash. He had to control himself like never.

"For years she was just an assistant and then suddenly the CEO? I mean, how did she get that job..." he said with contempt, and Peter felt like he was going to vomit. 

"Can you kindly stop?!" he asked sharply, attracting Flash's attention.

"And why would I do that?" he asked with a grin and stood up.

"Because you're just spreading lies, as always. But I guess that's what you do. Because you can't do anything else," he said venomously. He didn't know where it came from, but hell, no one's gonna talk about his mom like that! Flash froze for a moment over Peter's words, but the smirk quickly found his way back to his face.

"What about the sudden courage, Penis Parker? We all know I'm right. She's just a stupid bitch!" 

"You take that back," he said, clenching his fists. He couldn't hit him. But he wanted to. God, how much he wanted to hit him.

"Never! Actually, now that I think about it, I already know how you got your _internship_ ," he laughed and Peter's stomach turned. Flash didn't know she was his mom, but it was disgusting anyway.

"Last chance."

"Or what? What will you do? Are you going to tell her? I wonder, Tony Stark shares her with you, or how do you do it? I have to sa-" 

But he didn't say the rest, because Peter just had enough. He hit him. He punched him in the face and had to say it was quite liberating. After all these years of insults.

Flash stepped back a few steps and the dining room fell silent. Peter was very careful to control his strength, but he was sure he broke his nose. 

"You punched me!" said Flash in disbelief, and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Smart boy," he said sarcastically, and Flash flushed. He dropped his nose from which blood was flowing and crossed the distance between them in a few steps. Peter knew very well that he was going to hit him, but he didn't resist. Flash returned his favor, and although the blow to Peter's face was painful, it was nothing terrible.

"That was the first and last time you touched me, Parker," Flash said, and Peter snorted. He won't let him go that easy. He pushed him to the ground and tried to hit him again, but Flash resisted. If Peter wanted, Flash wouldn't have had a chance, but he wasn't going to risk exposing his other-self. So he let him rewind them and let Flash hit him before pushing him away. Peter wanted to give him one more punch, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What's going on here for Christ?" principal Morita asked in shock.

"Parker attacked me!" Flash shouted, and Peter sighed. He screwed up.

"To the office. Both!" said principal firmly, and they both rose from the ground. They followed him quietly, and Peter was already wondering who all would give him a lecture at home that with his power he could not attack ordinary people just like that. 

"So, what happened there?" he asked them as they settled across from him in his office. Peter was silent. He knew there was no point in saying anything. Flash had always his right, and this time he didn't make it up. Peter attacked him.

"As I said, sir. Parker attacked me. Just like that," Flash said, and the principal examined them both.

"Peter?"

But Peter said nothing because if he confessed to his actions, he would have to say why he did it, and he didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't even want to think about the horrible things Flash said.

"Fine, let's wait for your parents," the principal sighed, leading them both to the office where they sat on their chairs. "Let me know when Mr. Thompson and Mr. Stark arrive," he said. He was very familiar with Peter's life. 

"What the heck? Mr. Stark? This is ridiculous," Flash laughed, but Peter said nothing. He knew very well that his dad would not come because he had to fly to China. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered that was the first time he had seen his mom. Tony flew to China on the day he was due to come to his lab day. That's when he met Pepper. And got a family.

"You're so dead," he murmured under his nose, realizing that his mom would be the one who would probably appear.

"What did you say?" he snapped sharply, but Peter just shook his head.

"This should be better important," a male voice said. Peter didn't have to look to know it was Flash's dad. He had never met him, but no one else could have been it at the moment.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Thompson. Please come in," Morita said as he peeked out of his office. "Flash, you come too. Peter, when someone comes from you, you'll join us, okay?" he said, and Peter nodded. The door closed and Peter pulled out his phone. He knew he shouldn't, but he really needed FaceTime to dad, and he knew it would take a while for mom to get here.

_"Kid, what's up? I'm a little busy,"_ Tony said as soon as he got the call but didn't look at the camera.

"I'm in trouble, dad," Peter murmured, and Tony left everything he was doing.

_"Where did you get that purple eye?"_ he asked as he looked at him.

"I had a fight at school."

_"You had a fight at school? That doesn't sound right,"_ Tony said, frowning. He knew his son.

"Yeah, mom's on her way, but I have to tell you something."

_"And what is it?"_

"I hit him first," he murmured.

_"Buddy, what's wrong? I know you wouldn't hit him just like that. You have to tell me what happened."_

"He said terrible things about mom. I know I shouldn't have hit him, but I couldn't just stand there and listen to all those lies," he explained, and Tony sighed. The situation was not ideal but he was proud of his son.

_"You did well, kid. No one will insult Pepper. I admit that it wasn't ideally solved, but I'm glad you stood up for her. Let her stand up for you now."_

"I... I do not want to say it, dad."

_"Oh, Pete, I'm sorry, but you know you'll have to."_

Peter wanted to protest more, but he could hear the heels clattering in the hallway.

"Thank you for the chat, dad. Mom's here. I'll call you later," he said, ending the call before Tony could say anything.

"I'm sorry for the delay," Pepper said as she walked in. She spoke a few words to the assistant, then finally noticed Peter. "Honey, what happened?" she asked worriedly when she noticed his eye.

"You'll find out," he mumbled, and Pepper sighed. She kissed his forehead, and then they walked into the office.

"Oh, you're not Tony Stark," said Morita, surprised.

"I believe I am not. Is that a problem?" she asked, taking her working stance. Peter had a lot to do not laugh. His mom was badass CEO and no one had a chance against her.

"Of course not. Nice to meet you," the principal said, holding out his hand. Pepper shook his hand in greeting.

"Can we get started? Some of us have an important job to do," Mr. Thompson said unfriendly.

"We can," Morita said, gesturing for Peter to sit in a chair. Pepper stood behind him, her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. "What we know so far is that Peter attacked Flash here."

"Yeah, and he broke my son's nose!" said Mr. Thompson outraged. But Pepper knew better. There must have been a reason why Peter did it.

"Do we know why? You and I both know that Peter wouldn't have attacked him just like that," she spoke calmly to the principal.

"I am aware of it, unfortunately, Peter has not yet commented on the situation."

"I didn't want to hit him. I really didn't want to," Peter muttered finally. He knew he had to say it even when he didn't want to. "But he kept repeating inappropriate things."

"What things?" asked Morita and Peter looked at Pepper, who nodded at him. She really wanted to know what made her son do that.

"He talked badly about my mom and suggested terrible things," he whispered, and Pepper gasped. She certainly didn't expect this, but she should have known. If Flash bothered only him, Peter would never take action.

"I understand this is uncomfortable for you, but I need you to write at least what Flash said on paper," Morita suggested, and Peter nodded. He took the paper and pencil and began to write.

"You don't really believe it. And even if it were true, it was just a few words. He attacked my son!" Mr. Thompson snapped.

"You act like your son is holy," Pepper snorted. She thought they had solved this a long time ago, but the kid did not appreciate the escape she had given him.

"How dare you?!"

"I've heard enough," the principal interrupted their argument, who now held Peter's paper. "Flash is conditionally excluded for a week. I have long overlooked his abusive behavior, but that ends today. You're in condition, Flash. One more problem and you're out."

"If we're done, I have to get back to work," Pepper said contentedly.

"Sure. I was delighted and sorry for the inconvenience," Morita said.

"I'm taking Peter home," she told him, and he nodded.

"This is a scandal!" exclaimed Mr. Thompson, but what happened next couple did not know, because they left the office.

"Thank you for having my back," Pepper said with a smile as they headed out of school.

"Always. You take care of me, too."

"You are grounded anyway," she said, and he had to laugh.

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"What do you even think of yourself?" said a voice behind them, when they were almost at the car.

"These people are a pain in my ass," Pepper muttered, and Peter laughed. "I have the same question for you," she said, turning to them.

"You think how important you are, but I have news for you. You're not," Mr. Thompson snapped.

"Oh, let me tell you something. I just don't think so. Indeed I am. I gave your son two warnings. The third would be too much. Your son can say goodbye to all the good schools in the states. I'll take care of it."

"These are just empty words."

"If you think so. But to be you, I'd be careful. You don't want to make an enemy from me," she said cautiously, and Mr. Thompson laughed. This guy seriously was digging a grave to himself, Peter thought.

"What do you do? Send Iron Man to me?!"

"Oh, my husband isn't the one you should worry about, Mr. Thompson," she said and turned over to leave. Peter wanted to follow her, but Mr. Thompson had to say something again.

"My son's right anyway. You're just a stupid bitch!"

"Man, that's my mon who you're talking about," Peter snapped, punching him just as he punched Flash. He was so done with this family and their shit.

"Peter!" Pepper gasped.

"I had to, mom," he said apologetically as he reached her and they both got into the car.

"How can I be angry with you for this?" she sighed.

"I love you, mom," he said with a smile.

"Love you too. You want to call Tony?" she asked, and Peter pulled out the phone instead of an answer.

This day was terrible. But he felt happy. He had so much bad luck in his life, but after this incident, he found out how lucky he really was. He had a family who loved him. He no longer felt angry with Flash. No, he felt sorry for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
